Favorable Slavery
by i.anachronism
Summary: We just weren't meant to be. R


**Disclaimer:**This is a fanfic, and none of it belongs to me except for the plot and the actual story. The characters are all Joss Whedons(except the "friends" of Cordie), and the song is Nickelbacks.

**A/N:**This was born when a little plot bunnie popped into my head when I was really depressed.

**  
Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else**

Watching you love her was a formidable thing to survey, especially when I loved you myself.

Your eyes seemed to look into the very darkness of my soul, and break through with a light. It was a light I had never seen before, and I never experienced with anyone else. But you looked at her the same way, and every single day I felt those eyes on her and only her. And it slashed my heart apart, and you didn't even know.

**  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself**

And then came the day I finally got you. It was the best feeling I had ever had in my life, but you still loved her, and I could tell. Your eyes had certain sadness when you were with me. But when she walked into the room, you livened up.

It wasn't my place to be with you, but I didn't want to let go.

I never wanted to let you go, but eventually I had to.

**  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me**

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this," You sighed in the middle of our passionate kissing._

"_Neither can I," I looked at you sadly. "I'm sorry for holding on to you for so long." _

_You ran your arms through your hair. _

"_I'm sorry…..I…I…just," You started._

"_Sh……It's ok," I smiled and hugged you. _

_You looked up at me. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." _

_I smiled and left the room._

**  
I got caught up  
in favorable slavery  
was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

_And soon after that you got back together with her. It made me happy to see you happy, but it also made me sad to think that it wasn't me who you were happy with. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_I miss you," I said with tears dotting my eyes. _

"_Was it really as wrong as we thought?" You asked pulling me into your arms. _

"_Yes….It was," I sobbed into your chest._

"_One more night?" You asked although you already knew the answer._

******I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed**

_The next day I woke up before you and just watched you sleep. Your eyes fluttered open and you groaned. _

"_I have to get back," You sighed. _

"_That's what I figured."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, don't apologize, last night was beautiful. Made me realize a lot of things," I muttered, staring into your eyes. _

"_Like what?" You asked staring right back._

"_Like how much I don't want to lose you, but I know I have to let you go," I murmured looking down. _

"_What we had was beautiful, but I love her," You said lifting my chin up. _

_I stared into your eyes as the tears came down my face. You pulled my into a hug. _

"_Go, just go," I sobbed. _

"_I'm sorry," You said as you closed the door._

******  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons**

I couldn't look at you anymore, knowing you were hers. The affair we had was great while it lasted, but now the pain as suddenly come crashing down. I wonder why we both held on for so long. Was it for the great sex? Was it for the peace? Was it for longing? I guess I'll never know.

******  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons**

"_You know, I loved you at one time," You said as you cornered me. _

"_No," I whispered starting to cry, "No."_

_You sighed and hugged me. _

"_Is this proof enough?" You asked as you pressed you lips to mine. _

"_Don't," I said pulling away, "We're not meant to be together. You to are soul mates. I can't do this to her." _

_You face contorted in pain and you left quickly, leaving all your stuff behind._

**********Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies**

_I watched her walk down the hall, she was perfect, and she was someone I loved almost as much as you. But she-like you-could never love me back. _

"_Slut!" Her friends hissed as the kicked me to the ground. _

"_Whore."_

"_Bitch."_

"_How does it feel?" She asked; a sneer pasted on her face, "Do you like the pain?"_

_My eyes welled up with tears as she shoved her heal into my throat. My breath was cut off quickly, and soon I was gasping up whatever air I could. _

"_Do you enjoy your one night stands?" she asked grinding it farther into my airway. _

"_Yeah, I do," I sneered back with the little air I had, "You got a problem with it?"_

_Her face turned to shock, and she jumped back like I had burned her. I started laughing, but soon starting coughing really hard. _

"_Are you ok?" You asked running up to me. I smiled weakly as I fainted._

**********  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me**

"_I'm sorry about that," You said when I woke up. _

"_Don't!" I yelled. You looked confused. "Just leave me alone," I said pushing past you. _

"_Wait!" You yelled, but it was too late. I was gone. _

_I pushed my way through crowds of people, blindly making my way back to wherever I needed to be. _

_I ended up at his house. _

**********  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?**

_I knocked slowly on the door, hesitating with each knock. _

_He opened the door quickly, allowing me in. I fell into his arms, wetting his shoulder. _

"_I love her Angel, and I don't know what to do," I sobbed. _

"_Isn't she with…..?" He started_

"_Yeah," I cut him off. He looked at me sadly. _

"_You know you don't have a chance, right?"_

"_Yeah," I murmured. _

"_It'll be alright," he tried to sooth._

"_No Angel, nothing's right anymore."_

**********I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away**

"_I guess your right Faith, I guess you right."_

I looked up in the sky as I remember the conversation that changed my life. That was the night my soul died. That was the night you agreed to marry her, that was the night she died, that was the night I was torn to pieces.

You had always loved her, and watching you fade away because of her tore my heart apart, but there was nothing I could do.

"I'm sorry Willow, we just weren't meant to be," I smiled as I softly kissed your lips.

"No Faith, I don't think we were," You also smiled, and then you made the final cut, and slipped away.

A/N: Sorry for the Yuri, but Faith/Willow, Willow/Buffy, and onesided Faith/Cordelia sounded really good, and they all make really cute couples.


End file.
